


Here We Go Again

by TasteofDeath



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Another Nightmare Fic, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Nightmares, Other, Panic Attacks, Sleepy Cuddles, im not sure if it can be considered a panic attack but just in case, this is really bad btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteofDeath/pseuds/TasteofDeath
Summary: Angus’ eyes snap open. His lungs fill with air and for a stunning moment, they don't feel sticky and heavy. He forces in the air, relishing in the cold sting it brings.There are two figures in front of him, but they’re not the dark shadows that strangled him -- they’re bright. Bright eyes and warm skin and voices that tinkle in his ears.Angus has a nightmare, but his fathers are well experienced in this field.
Relationships: Angus McDonald & Taako, Kravitz & Angus McDonald, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 138





	Here We Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> just so you know!! This is short AND bad because I wrote in in my English class to look like I was doing work.
> 
> Please let me know of any inconsistencies, spelling/grammar mistakes, etc.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comment!! They mean the world!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy, you weasels. ;)

Its the day of Story and Song.

Its the day of story and song and everything is going wrong.

The Hunger is stronger than anticipated, demolishing entire acres of land within seconds. The inky black tentacles are swallowing up people whole, snatching them from safety. 

Parents are screaming for their stolen children, children crying for their missing parents. There is no light, no shield. There was no time.

There’s a man standing beside him, looming tall with blonde hair and dark skin. He’s afraid. His hand is gripping tight onto Angus’ shoulder, too tight, and it hurts. 

The man speaks, some blurry concoction of mottled words that don’t quite reach his ears. And then he’s gone, running to the boat. Angus reaches out to him with colourless arms but he doesn’t turn back.

The boat flies away on wings made of light, leaving the black tar that covers the whole world and swooping through the columns of eyes that pour from the heavens.

Angus turns, facing the shadow that threatens to eat him. He watches as the glutenous tar spills from the sky, rises from the ground, swirls around and around and around. 

He feels his lungs fill.

He can’t feel.

Angus.

Angus.

“Angus!”

Angus’ eyes snap open. His lungs fill with air and for a stunning moment, they don't feel sticky and heavy. He forces in the air, relishing in the cold sting it brings.

There are two figures in front of him, but they’re not the dark shadows that strangled him -- they’re bright. Bright eyes and warm skin and voices that tinkle in his ears.

He can feel pressure on his body where their limbs meet his through the covers as they scramble to sit together with him. 

He reaches his arms out and he’s scooped up, like the shadows, but different is the way he’s held. Tight and warm, pressed against someone’s chest. It’s not particularly warm but he relishes in it anyway, curling up as small as possible in the arms of this figure, and it’s warm and tight and good. 

Someone pulls back his head, and he struggles, (he wants to stay here he doesn’t want to drown he doesn’t want to die), but the hands holding him are smooth and soft and warm which is nothing like the glutenous shadows that tried to swallow him up. 

The hands caress his cheeks, smoothing over the wet skin. When had he started crying? His glasses are slipped on and then everything snaps into focus. Even with his glasses, his eyes are still blurry around the edges, and the wetness of his cheeks now makes more sense.

He looks up and sees Taako, who is obviously showing more emotion than possibly ever. His eyes shine with worry and his eyebrows are pinched with anxiety. He is the owner of the hands smoothing over his cheeks.

He turns and sees the arms cradling him, and then looks up to see the face of the man clutching him to his chest. It’s Kravitz, with rich dark skin and messy hair and clothes that for once aren’t the most fancy he’s seen. 

“Are you okay, Ango?” One of them asks, but he shoves his face into Kravitz’s chest and sobs far too loud to be able to tell.

The grown-ups start cooing, high and hushed voices that try to calm him as he cries hysterically.

Kravitz tightens his hold and rocks him side to side, patting his back as he would an infant.

He continues to cry, soaking Kravitz’ soft cotton shirt in the process, but Kravitz only holds him closer, paying no mind to the cleanliness of his shirt. 

It takes him a while to calm down, but once he does it’s𝘻 lovely. Everything is so much brighter than before, even despite the lack of light. When he pulls out of Kravitz’ hug he gets hit with another flurry of coos.

“Oh, hello, baby boy,”

“My, poor sad boy,”

“What’s the matter, my love?”

“Hush, hush, pumpkin,”

Taako brings another hand up to his face, a question, and Angus leans into it as if he’d never known touch. Taako almost chuckles, he can hear it, but he smothers him with comfort all the same and it’s so so good.

And huddled between his parents, he feels good.

“Angus, can you breathe with me?” Taako asks, taking a slow and deep breath as he pats Angus’ cheeks.

He tries, he tries so hard, but he can’t. It’s still all spilling in and it’s enough to force him backwards or make him sick and it’s hurting his chest and hurting his mouth but he can’t stop. 

Taako keeps breathing, and Angus can tell he’s fighting to keep his face straight, trying his best to not show how worried and scared and freaked out he is by the well put-together boy detective sobbing in his little bed. Kravitz doesn’t tighten his hold but moves to rub Angus’ back. He pats him in time with Taako’s breathing, and together they help him slowly calm down from quick and loud gasps of air to small hiccups that accentuate his tears. 

“Oh my, my good boy. My goodest boy, my bestest little boy.” Taako coos and kisses Angus’ forehead. “How is the best boy?”

Angus shrugs. 

“Do you wanna talk about what happened?”

Angus shrugs again.

Kravitz squeezes his arm. “That’s okay, darling, you never have to do anything.” He gets another kiss.

“Can you stay?” His voice is too raspy and his throat is too dry and it hurts to talk, but Taako and Kravitz don’t mind, they just sweep him up in another hug.

“Of course we can, pwpmen.” Taako murmurs.

“We’ll always stay with you, dearest,” Kravitz reassures him with a kiss to his cheek, and it’s so much nicer than almost anything he’s ever felt before.

“Do you wanna keep talking or is it the not-speaking times?” Taako asks.

Angus keeps quiet and looks up at him, and Taako seems to read his mind. “Hell yeah, baby, you do you.”

Kravitz scoops him up in his arms and climbs off the bed. Angus wraps his legs around Kravitz's waist and tucks his head in the crook of his neck. Kravitz bounces him on his hip and pats his back and it’s surprisingly comfy, and Angus goes limp in his arms.

Kravitz turns around so he can watch Taako as he pulls back the covers and tucks in the sheets where he’d thrashed and kicked so much that they’d come free. Taako gives him a wink and a smile when he catches Angus watching and blows him a kiss.

Taako steps over and plucks him from Kravitz's arms, swinging him over the shorter man’s head and dancing with him around the room, twirling in time with Angus’ giggles.

Kravitz slips past them easily and goes to sit on Angus’ bed. He presses himself as close to the wall as possible to make more room for his boys.

Taako steps up to the bed and lays Angus down as gently as possible (which is still kinda new to him, Taako being gentle). He slides in next to him and pulls up the covers over them all. 

Taako and Kravitz barely fit in his little boy bed, but they made it work, squishing up Angus between two warm (well, one warm and one lukewarm) bodies and a gaggle of limbs.

Angus decided cuddling with his parents was nice.

Really nice.


End file.
